


[podfic] Live Next Door and Visit Now and Then

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Series: Keep the Bouquets, Throw Away the Grooms [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Family Reunions, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: "And this is Margaery Tyrell--" Sansa reached back for Margaery’s hand; Margaery squeezed her fingers, which gave her the courage to finish "--my lady wife."





	[podfic] Live Next Door and Visit Now and Then

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Live Next Door and Visit Now and Then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538637) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



> This was written in response to a timestamp meme on tumblr, and takes place after Sansa and Margaery have been married for about six months.

**Fic** : Live Next Door and Visit Now and Then

 **Author** : Netgirl_y2k

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 15:12

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 13,9 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gu2zqada4p6n9c5/Netgirl_y2k+-+Live+Next+Door+and+Visit+Now+and+Then+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/jcanmcgy)


End file.
